


Trust Me?

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Bring Me to Life [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marvin is a mother hen, My Anti curses a LOT, but he doesn't cuss much in this one, teeth-rotting brotherly zombie and glitch fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Robbie is all set to sleep with a certain glitchy ego. But Anti has never had anyone trust him right off the bat. So what can Anti do but let him?





	Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Another ego story? Yes, indeed it is. (Help, I’m falling into a hole I can’t crawl out of)  
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy! :)  
> (Just a warning, my Anti tends to curse something fierce. As such, there are cuss words in this one)
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone that has been leaving kudos, I really appreciate it. (A special thank you to AmericanMemer for commenting. That meant so much to me to read, and it made me smile so many times. Thank you!!!)  
> Don't be shy guys, I love comments!

‘Why did I think that this would be a good idea?’ Anti was frantically tossing piles of clothes into his closet, not caring if they were wrinkled later. Antisepticeye had never been the neatest ego, and that was putting it mildly. His bedroom was a disaster zone of unwashed laundry, discarded pizza boxes, and other indistinguishable items. In essence, he lived like a college freshman.

He had offered to share his bedroom with the newest ego without a second thought about the room’s condition. Those violet doe eyes had stared into his acidic green ones without a hint of fear. He had clung to the glitch and cried, and his tears seemed to stir something in his near-absent heart. Sympathy? Guardianship? What could drive an innocent, childlike zombie to seek him for comfort?

“Anti? Are you about ready in there?” “SH*T!” Anti tossed a few more handfuls of laundry into the closet, slammed it shut, and glanced around the room. The floor had been revealed (since when did he have carpet?) and the bed was cleared. ‘Good enough’ he thought to himself and opened the door. “Gosh, took you long enough to get ready” he sneered.

Robbie was grinning widely, pale violet eyes practically glowing with excitement as he clutched a ragged teddy bear. Marvin, meanwhile, was practically buried in a pile of blankets and pillows. The magician rolled his eyes. “Right…” Without another word, he tossed the heap of linens onto the bed. 

“Ok, so Robbie needs at least a nightlight to sleep. He doesn’t handle the dark well at all. I’ve been working with him on his schedule, but he’s still a little nocturnal. He wakes up at around midnight needing a snack. I bought some burgers from the place down the road - they’re in the drawer in the fridge. Oh, and he doesn’t like pickles, so you’ll have to pick them off for him. If he has a nightmare, you just need to hug him and let him know that it isn’t real. He likes to sleep in a blanket pile, so any extra blankets you have would be great for him. Oh, and if he needs-”

“Marvin, he’ll be fine. He’ll have the whole bed to sleep on, I’m usually up at night so I can work on his food, and I leave a light on when I’m awake. He’ll be alright.” The magician looked into Anti’s eyes for any hint of mischief before he turned to Robbie, who was gurgling happily to himself and sorting the blankets into a proper nest.

“Robbie? Are you sure you want to sleep with Anti tonight?” Robbie lifted his head and nodded vigorously, “Rob wan’ slee…wif Antee! Slee- over!” He clapped his hands and proceeded to thoughtfully organize his bedding.

Marvin seemed at a loss for what to do, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. “Are you sure you won’t need help?” “Marv, I’ve got this. Go get some rest.” Anti turned around to the zombie, who had just finished his ‘nest’. “Hey Rob, why don’t cha’ come tell Marv goodnight? He’s heading back to his room.” 

Robbie tumbled off the bed and shuffled over to the magician. “Good nigh…Mar!” He threw his arms around the taller ego with a wide smile. “Slee wif Mar…ness time?” Marvin chuckled and put his arms around the small zombie. “You can sleep with me tomorrow night if you want. It’s up to you.” “Nigh!” With that, he shuffled back to the bed and sat down. Anti grinned. “See ya’ tomorrow, Marvin Hen.” “Hey!” But the door was shut before he could reply.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Anti found himself half-listening to Robbie babble on as he colored in a coloring book. It turned out that the zombie could not hold his sugar, as the discarded candy wrappers demonstrated. His speech had become increasingly faster and difficult to understand until finally Anti gave up trying to understand him. 

All in all, Anti couldn’t regret inviting the zombie. He was adorably cute and innocent, and the glitch couldn’t help but wonder what was happening in the purple ego’s brain (or what was left of it).

“Antee! Look!” With a resigned smile, Anti glanced down at the picture being thrust into his face. The zombie had used practically every crayon in the box on the dog coloring page. Anti reached down and ruffled his hair, “Yeah, nice job Rob.” Robbie giggled and clumsily stood. 

“Need…stick.” Anti watched as the he meandered around the room, pale eyes searching the barren walls for something. “What cha’ lookin’ for?” “…Stick. Need…stick.” Robbie turned to the other ego, and frowned when he realized that he wasn’t understood. 

“Stick.” He slowly tottered over to a wall and leaned, gently pressing the picture to it. “Stick. For…Antee.” “…Are you trying to hang the picture on the wall?” Robbie nodded and released his grip, the paper fluttering to the ground. 

Anti laughed as Robbie made a confused hum. “Hey, hang on. We need something sticky first. Paper doesn’t stick to the wall on its own.” Robbie watched with awe as Anti pulled out a roll of tape, picked up the picture, and hung it on the wall. “ There, how’s that look?”

“Mhm!” The zombie clapped and threw his arms around the glitch. “For…Antee!” Anti smirked and patted the other’s back. “Thanks, bud. Ready for bed yet?” “Mhm!” Robbie took Anti’s hand and led him over to the nest of blankets. “Slee’ wif Robbie?” 

Anti’s smile disappeared and he glanced at the zombie. “Well, I thought you’d want to sleep by yourself. Y’know, so you’d have plenty of room an’ all-” “Nuh-uh! Wif Robbie!” The zombie grinned and climbed into the bed, patting the spot beside himself. 

The glitch flushed and glanced over at the couch. “Are you sure? You’re not…you’re not scared of me?” The zombie cocked his head to the side. “Scr? W-Why?” Anti crossed his arms and stared at the wall, eyes not meeting the other’s confused gaze. “Well, I’m not exactly nice, bud. And I’m not really good either.” Robbie absentmindedly toyed with a blanket and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Antee not bad. Antee goo…good.” Robbie reached and took the glitch’s hand. “Antee good. No-ot bad.” He pulled on Anti’s hand until he finally relented, sitting beside the zombie in a pile of blankets and pillows. “Antee n-nice!”

The zombie clumsily pulled a fleece blanket over the glitch, patting it to try and tuck him in. Anti couldn’t stop the smile before it reached his face as he reached and pulled a fleece blanket over the zombie. 

Robbie smiled widely and curled up beside Anti, clutching his teddy bear to his chest. “Nigh…Antee.” Just before he fell asleep, he threw an arm over the other, contentedly sighing. 

Anti laid there in stunned silence, processing the last few hours. He had barely met the zombie and already he trusted him enough to sleep in the same bed. Then again, he was basically a child. But he hadn’t run when he first saw him, he trusted him.

Robbie trusted him.

That thought resonated through his mind as he listened to the quiet snoring. With a sigh, he gently tucked his arm around the zombie’s shoulders. Well, if Robbie trusted him, he wasn’t going to let him down.

He would make sure nothing happened to him. He would be a brother.


End file.
